Dangerous Training
by Gin-Nee
Summary: The groups thought it would be fun to go on a nice, relaxing training trip. Their destination: Ilsa Nublar. The plane crashed when an unknown thing attacks it causing the plane to crash. Without phones, they must survive through this island to find a way to contact the outside world. The only problem: dinosaurs. Welcome ... to Jurassic Park.
1. Welcome to Jurassic Park

**A/N:** Since Return of the Mummy is coming to an end, and I've had the theme song for Jurassic Park stuck in my head, you get this story right after Return of the Mummy. So, if you wanted a time line, it would be Fang's Way Return of the Mummy Dangerous Training. Also, this one will have all the teams that helped to take down Dr. Ziggurat, so it would be the Japan team, African team, and Chinese team. I would have put the European team in there, but I found that Julius wouldn't like it if he had to traverse a jungle full of dinosaurs. The enemies in this story are the T. Rex and mister Spiny himself. The children (and Ryo) are not safe in water or on the forest floor.

As quoted by Kyoya, "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

* * *

"Isla Nublar," muttered Ryo Hagane. He turned the paper around in his hands as he tried to make heads or tails of it. After the ordeal with Dr. Ziggurat, he thought that the group of children would like a training trip, but the WBBA gave them such a weird island to train upon. It's supposedly an abandoned island with no visible life-forms; however, the director had this suspicious feeling that the island was inhabited. Nobody was allowed to tell. Fang silently sat in the back of the plane as she played with her new Guardian Serval. It took a while to control the powerful bey, but she had managed to become partners with the Serval spirit that resided in it. She clenched the bey in her hand before looking out the window; the island just off the coast of Costa Rica was coming into view. The trees were huge. She widened her eyes at the sight of them. Trees didn't need to be that big, in fact, she could have sworn some of them were _fern _trees.

"Mr. Hagane," she muttered. "Where are we going?"

"Isla Nublar," he replied.

Nile's head shot up as he stared at the director. He had heard that name before as if it was a passing word that went around his village in Egypt. Kyoya, who was sitting next to him, stared at Ryo as well. The island's name was familiar to him; he just couldn't remember why. Madoka just stared out the window as she got an uneasy feeling about this island. She didn't like her feeling all that much either. Her seat partner, Gingka, just looked out the window with her and grinned. This looked like a perfect spot to train in beyblade.

"We're about to descend onto the island," the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Please, fasten your seatbelts."

Everybody quickly put their seat belts on as the plane gave a jerk before it started to descend to the unknown island below. Fang just placed her head against the window as she closed her eyes; she was extremely tired after everything had happened - the plane jerked. She gasped as the plane started to spiral toward the ground. "W-What's going on?" she stuttered. She only had time to close her eyes before the plane landed in a tree. Her eyes caught a glimpse of animalistic eyes staring at the plane before disappearing in the distance. Everything went dark after.

…

"Ow," groaned Benkei as he looked around while rubbing his head. "What happened?" His eyes widened as he noticed the plane. The front of it was ripped open. The tip of the plane, and the pilot's cockpit, was gone. He looked around to notice that everybody else was accounted for at the present moment. He got out of his seat and started down the aisles to see if everybody was at least still breathing. The first two were Gingka and Madoka. Gingka was awake as he breathed heavily while protecting a shaking Madoka underneath him. He looked at Benkei before moving his eyes away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't know," wheezed Gingka. "Where's the rest of the plane?"

"No clue," answered Benkei before he continued his journey.

Tsubasa was covering Yu and Kenta as best as he could. They were okay expect with a few bumps and bruises. The group huffed as they stood carefully. Tsubasa had a worried expression on his face, but Benkei couldn't blame him. Yu and Kenta had tears in the corner of their eyes, obviously scared. He couldn't blame them, truthfully. As he got farther back, Benkei realized the tail was ripped off the plane as well. It didn't look very good for them. He went to see if his team was okay until a thumping had stopped him in his tracks.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

The water puddle by him had waves going through it due to the thumping. His heart hitched in his throat. Looking quickly, he noticed the others out of the plane on a tree branch. Thump, thump. A roar was heard as it grew closer to them. Fang snapped her eyes open as she heard the roaring. She looked around before noticing a concerned Nile covering her before he noticed she was awake. He stared at the water on the tree branch opposite of them. The water was moving as if a rock was skipped across it.

"Some huge ass creature is coming," commented Kyoya as he watched the direction the roar was heard.

"What creature would that b -?" Fang was cut off as she screamed. Mei-Mei had also screamed when she noticed the same exact thing. Nile quickly covered Fang's mouth as Dashan had covered Mei-Mei's at the same time. The T. Rex looked around the wreckage as everybody stood absolutely still. Its snout got near Mei-Mei and Dashan as it breathed in their faces. The group inside the plane had stood motionless as well until the T. Rex lost interest and walked away, its tail knocked the tree branch causing everybody to fall to the forest floor.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," hyperventilated Madoka. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh."

Ryo was currently pacing back and forth on the forest floor as he tried to think of something to do. They had just encountered a T. Rex for Pete's sake. He had to do _something_ - anything. He slumped against a tree as his hands held his face. They were stuck since the only cell phone that worked on this island was a satellite phone, and the pilots were gone, most likely eaten by the same dinosaur that had probably crashed their plane and investigated the wreckage.

"Um, guys," spoke Chi-yun, "you should see this."

The others looked as they gasped at the thing before them. Two doors stood before them with the words Jurassic Park above them. Nile noticed a box beside it before opening it. He switched the handle to unlock. The doors groaned before they opened for them. "Well," he said. "It's better than staying here." The others nodded as they went after him. Gingka had to pull Madoka along, but she had eventually joined them quickly enough. Kyoya stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal, but he had a sense of dread from this place. He could normally scare dangerous animals off, but dinosaurs were a whole different matter - at least, he thought it was a whole different matter. As they were walking, the group passed a fenced enclosure that had its bars broken. It was separate from the rest of the park with a tower and a gate at the very top of it.

"I wonder what that held," said Tsubasa.

"I don't want to know," shook Yu as he hid behind the taller boy.

"Me either," agreed Kenta.

"Whatever it held must be dangerous since the enclosure was separate from the rest of the island," Dashan added. "We must be wary of whatever had escaped this place."

"The thing is," said Fang. "This place looked like it wasn't used recently. Whatever happened here in the past was a not good thing. Let's hope it doesn't happen to us."

"At least we have a beys," Gingka said.

Fang clenched Guardian Serval tightly. Would their blades give a fight to dinosaurs especially a T. Rex or worse? First a revived mummy, and, now, dinosaurs. The world was definitely against this group of people - definitely against them. Madoka looked around as she recognized something. The name of the place - she recognized it.

"Guys!" she shouted. "This place, I know what it is! Back before we were born, there was a theme park being made to feature biologically cloned dinosaurs! It failed when their top computer engineer shut the whole island down, and everybody realized how dangerous it was to have dinosaurs running around. The island was taken off the map, but it's still here."

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," spoke Kyoya, finally.


	2. Raptor Attack

**A/N: **Holy carp. I love this story. Also, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, I'm glad I have gotten you to like a non-romantic story. It's good to like other genres as well as the one you're most comfortable with. Me? I've always liked Jurassic Park - the book and the movie. I'm going to make a time line out of these stories. Though, only four. The next one will probably be when their older. Like the seven year time skip between the third and fourth series. Tremors sounds like a good one. I'm not going to finished these in order either. A ha ha.

Yes, Fang did get a new bey, RainbowAbstract. She's extremely happy with Serval; however, she still misses Windy. It's a reoccurrence thing, but Windy isn't really 'gone'. You'll have to see at the end of Return of the Mummy and throughout this one. Hee. I'm glad you're enjoying this one so much. I'm happy. As stated above, I love the Jurassic Park series, so this is only natural. Yes, I'm considering this natural.

* * *

"O crap," muttered Fang. "We're going to die."

Nile elbowed her in the ribs to stop saying such things. The group had been walking for nearly an hour, and all they saw was enclosures. Madoka deduced that the park's main ride was probably a tour ("Since it's not obviously a petting zoo," snorted Fang.). These things were held correct when they came upon an abandoned car. Looking inside, Dashan noticed a case in the back of it. Opening it, he saw flares and a flashlight. A heavy duty flashlight that seemed kind of useful.

"Hey," he called. "Look what I found."

Everyone seemed relieved that he had found a few flares and a flashlight since it was starting to get dark. Ryo looked at the darkening sky; he didn't like this. Some dinosaurs could easily be night hunters, and they had nowhere to really hide in this tour setting.

"There's a building up ahead," spoke Demure. Honestly, a lot of people had forgotten he was there. Running ahead, they noticed the Visitor center. Obviously, it was in quite a disarray, but it was still standing and had walls. They would take it. As they got to the center, everybody noticed the broken dinosaur bones and the sign had fallen. It had decayed, so they had no way of knowing what it had said. Deciding it best, Ryo split them up to search for nonperishable foods and maybe some water. The groups consisted of Gingka and Madoka, Nile and Fang, Kyoya and Demure, Benkei and Kenta, Tsubasa and Yu, Dashan and Chi-yun, and Mei-Mei and Chao Xin. Ryo had decided to go by himself as he started off in a direction. The others just nodded as they went in separate direction.

/

"Should we have really gone off into pairs?" asked Fang as she looked under rubble. "Strength is greater in numbers."

"Even if that was true," commented Nile. "I highly doubt we'd be stronger than a T. Rex."

Fang just sighed as she continued to look for food. They were hungry, and this was not helping anybody. She blinked as she recognized a door. Walking toward it, she saw the windows were smashed through. Nile sighed as he followed her. Crawling through the window, they noticed computers. Nile noticed the door was locked which had him worrying. Whoever smashed in here through the window was definitely not humans. Fang sat at the computer as she flicked the switch. The computer booted up. Her eyes widened, "Nile, the computer still works."

"What?"

He looked over her shoulder as she clicked the different files. One file had pictures. The pictures showed two adults and two children. The children were at the computer while the adults were in the background trying to fend something from coming through the door. Fang zoomed in and her breathing stopped.

"Is that a freakin' _raptor_?" hissed Nile.

"No, is it opening the _door_?" asked Fang. "They'll holding it back from opening the door, Nile."

"Smart buggers," he groaned. "I hope we don't run into them."

"You're not the only one. Hey, Madoka is good with computers, right? Maybe we can get the power back on."

/

Madoka taped quickly on the keyboard as she tried to find the power switch on the computer. She quickly decided to turn the power back on when Nile and Fang relayed the news to everybody. She clicked through different files until she found one that turned everything back on.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said before clicking it.

The lights flashed on quiet quickly as the doors unlocked throughout the building. The girl smiled as she twirled around in the chair. The system was outdated, so it wasn't hard to figure for Madoka to figure out how it worked. The group cheered as they know had light to work with, since it was dark outside. They had also found nonperishable food and some water. They had eaten their fill before settling down for the night. They stayed in the room with the computer but had managed to find plastic to tape the windows. Ryo looked around the room as he stayed watch most of the night. Kenta and Yu slept next to each other as Tsubasa was leaning against the wall next to them. That boy was like a mother hen when it came to the two younger kids. His eyes scanned for everybody else. They seemed to have split into their rightful teams. Gingka and Madoka were sleeping side by side as to keep safe. He was kind of glad Masamune had decided to stay with his American friends. Dashan and his friends were sleeping by the door. They were all kind of sleeping around him which amused Ryo to some extent. Finally, Team Wildfang was sleeping under one of the windows. Kyoya was sleeping like Tsubasa; he was propped against the wall. One leg was propped up as he rested his head against the knee. Demure was also sleeping the same way. Benkei was sprawled across the floor, snoring quite loudly. Fang - Fang was still awake. She tossed and turned then just sat up. The only adult went to see if she was okay, but the Egyptian boy had beat him to it. Nile must have been used to such things form Imhotep as he just pulled her back down before pulling her close to him. She struggled but eventually drifted off to sleep. The only two people that didn't get sleep that night: Nile and Ryo.

/

Mei-Mei twitched as she heard clicking on metal flooring. Except, it wasn't coming from inside the room they were in. It was coming from the outside of the room. Breathing was heard next, followed by small yelping calls. Hissing was what alarmed her the most. She bolted upright before noticing the handle turn on the door. She backed away, "D-Dashan." The boy woke with a start as he saw the door starting to open. "Chao Xin! The door!" The taller boy quickly jumped and pushed against the door, slamming the raptor's fingers in it, making the thing squeal. Its squeal woke everybody else up.

"W-What's going on?" asked Gingka.

"T-The door," stuttered Madoka. "R-Raptor."

It hissed as it tried to shove the door open. Dashan and Chao Xin were succeeding at keeping it from entering, but it wouldn't be long until the raptor overpowered them. Madoka quickly sat in the computer chair and searched through the computer. The locks! Her thoughts were intermingled as she found them. Kyoya joined the other two as they managed to push the door closed, and Madoka locked it.

"Hey, hey guys," whispered Kenta. "The windows … they don't have glass in them just plastic."

Ryo found a ladder underneath an open ceiling panel. Thinking quickly, he propped it up and called to the others, "Go through here!"

Nobody was told twice as they started to quickly climb the ladder to the safety of the vent above them. The last two to climb the ladder were Fang and Nile as they were trying to make sure the others were okay. The raptor tore through the plastic as it growled at them. Nile pushed Fang up the ladder before he joined. The raptor jumped just as he knocked the ladder over and it grabbed his ankle. The boy hissed as he tried to hold onto the paneling.

"Nile!" everybody shouted.

Fang kicked the raptor in the jaw. It didn't budge. She kept kicking it until she finally hit a sensitive spot and its jaw broke. The raptor made a sound before it slammed onto the floor below them. Demure and Kyoya pulled the boy up before the made it back to the center of the Visitor's Center. Nile leaned against a T. Rex bone as he huffed and looked at his ankle. The raptor managed to get pretty deep with its teeth. His ankle was bleeding, badly.

"I'm never hanging out with you people again," he tried to joke. Nile wasn't much of a joker.

Ryo managed to bandage him up to the best of his ability as the bleeding had stopped with the bandage being pulled tight. Dashan and Tsubasa pulled out their beys respectively. They could probably hold off a few raptors if need be. Poke out their eyes at the best. Chirping was heard as raptors appeared behind plastic curtains. Their eyes blinked as their heads tilted. One lifted the curtain with its head and growled at them before attacking at blinding speed. Yu, unlike himself, screamed as one had pinned him to the floor. Its sharp middle toe just slashed the boy's cheek as he started to struggle against it. It hurt.

"Pegasus!"

The blue bey smacked the raptor in the head as it was temporary dazed from the strong hit. Yu managed to escape as its grip loosened. Pegasus appeared as the horse flapped its feathered wings. Neighing, it stomped the ground. The raptor seemed to know that the spirit was there as it made low tones to the others. They just backed off from the group before returning to their own nests.

"Thanks Gingka," coughed Yu. His cheek was still bleeding.

Kenta shook, "We're all not going to make it out of here alive, are we?"

"Don't say that, Kenta buddy!" shouted Benkei. "We'll make sure everybody lives while we're all still here!"

The others had to wonder how true either Kenta or Benkei's words were at that moment. Was everybody going to make it out alive or were they not going to make it out alive?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here's my question: Should everybody make it out alive or should not everybody make it out alive? Cause in the movie (and the book) not everybody made it out alive. But, I'm not too sure about killing characters off, so I want your opinions on the matter. And if you think they should, who should be killed, etc.?


	3. To Lose the First

**Replies:**

_nellabean_ – I love Jurassic Park as well. I want to see the movie in 3D. OMG … I just want the T. Rex to come at me through the big screen. I'm such a nerd. I'm glad I'm writing it well enough for your likings of Jurassic Park. I do try. I really do try. And I'll probably kill people off, maybe … mooost likely.

_RainbowAbstract_ – I would find it more realistic as well since there are so many of them as well compared to the first movie.

_xXUmikozenzenXx _– I'm glad you are liking the story. I hope you continue to read and review it. I'm glad it has a realism take on it. I try to make my stories as believable as possible, so I'm glad that it's working.

**A/N: **I've decided to kill people off. Yes. Because, it's an island full of dinosaurs, somebody is going to die. For reals. But, I was told that Kyoya, Nile nor Fang were allowed to die. Not that I was going to kill them anyway. Nile and Kyoya are like my favorite characters. Nile's just cool (and I like Egyptian things … I mean people. PEOPLE!), and Kyoya has a Leone from the Leo constellation. I'm a Leo (horoscope).

* * *

Madoka carefully placed a cloth on Yu's cheek as she tried to clean his wound. It wasn't too deep thankfully, but she was worried about the boy. Hyperactive Yu hadn't said a word since the raptor attack. Luckily, they seemed to be afraid of Pegasus even if the winged horse had stopped spinning a while ago. When she had finished, the beyblade technician placed a clean cloth over the wound and taped it there just so the wound wouldn't get infected. He just sat in a corner of the room after she had finished.

"He's scared," she said while standing and brushing her knees off. "It really scared him."

"I would be extremely scared as well if a prehistoric chicken tried to eat me as well," commented Fang as she tried to help a very reluctant Nile with his ankle.

"Did you really just call it a prehistoric chicken?" the Egyptian boy stopped struggling to ask her.

"Yes, why?"

He just sighed as she quickly redid the bandages on his ankle causing him to hiss and curse at her tactics to lower his guard around her. Fang just stuck her tongue out at him before she looked around the room. They were back in the computer room since being in the Visitor Center wasn't exactly the brightest idea in the world. She saw Ryo trying to see if he could find signal with his cell phone, but he knew it was useless. This island had no towers or waves to transmit a signal. Tsubasa was talking to Yu which was probably helping the younger boy's mood. Kenta was also over there talking to them. She just smiled before her eyes settled on Madoka at the computer. Mei-Mei was leaning over her shoulder as she watched her. Fang decided to join the other two. She leaned over Madoka's other shoulder and her eyes scanned the computer. Madoka was trying to turn the electric fences back on.

"If anything, if they don't realize that they're on, then the dinosaurs will be barbequed," she suggested. "It's our only defense at the moment. Well, besides our beys against the raptors."

"They certainly aren't going to hold off a T. Rex," replied Fang.

"Which is why the fences are our best defe …" Madoka trailed off.

Everybody grew quiet as they heard a phone going off. It wasn't just any phone either. It was the one that the pilot had before they disappeared. Possibly eaten. Kyoya looked in the direction of the phone ringing and started to back away quickly. It was coming from the opposite side of the room. He saw the girls and sighed, "Down!" They ducked as a roar was heard a spinosaurus smashed through the wall. The large fin on its back couldn't quite allow the best to fit into the room, but it roared and snapped its jaws near the girls. Its breath covered Madoka's face as she tried not to scream. It roared before going to clamp its jaws around her. Fang kicked it to gain the dinosaur's attention.

"Not your brightest idea, Fang," she whispered as she started to back away from it. "G-Guys."

Tsubasa had grabbed her since she was inching their way. He quickly helped her up and placed her near them. It couldn't reach where they were standing. The dinosaur roared before its attention returned to the two girls that could not move at all from pure terror. Mei-Mei finally screamed as it turned to her. Chao Xin quickly pulled her away as its jaws snapped in her original place. Madoka was also pulled by Kyoya as he was closest to her.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tsubasa as he and the others inched their way to everybody else. "We need to get out of the room without it tearing down the rest of the wall."

"Why did it have to be a spinosaurus?" groaned Fang as she helped Nile off the floor. "We're going to have to run."

"Joyous," he said sarcastically.

The dinosaur tore through the wall as it realized its prey was escaping from him. Everybody started running when it was totally inside the room. As they were reaching the exit, it toppled the ceiling in front of them. "Why do dinosaurs appear to be so smart?" was the question everybody heard Chi-yun ask. "They're annoying as hell," growled Kyoya. "No wonder they went extinct."

The carnivore roared as it went to grab the closest person. The person happened to be Benkei. He tried to run, but it was quicker as it grabbed him. The boy heard his friends yell as they watched the dinosaur swing him in the air. Their beys weren't even doing anything to it as they feared. The monster was not affected by their metal spinning tops. Madoka closed her eyes, Mei-Mei turned her head, and Fang just watched as it ripped the boy apart. Nile placed a hand over her eyes as she closed them afterward. The others just stood in shock. Kenta had started to cry. Ryo sucked in a breath before releasing it shockingly. The dinosaur seemed to be content as it left the group afterward.

"B-Benkei?" stuttered Madoka. "I-It got B-Benkei."

"We couldn't even do anything to it," spoke Gingka as he clenched Pegasus in his hand. "What are we going to do if this happens again?"

"Calm down," spoke Ryo. "We're just going to have to keep our guard up. It caught us off guard this time."

"But, Benkei," spoke Yu and Kenta.

"It's not something we can do anything about now," spoke Tsubasa.

Everybody bowed their heads as Team Wildfang just kind of stood there. Would one call it shock, who knows? Kyoya blinked as he turned to look at his teammates. Demure had looked away. He could only imagine what the boy saw that nobody else had seen. Nile still had his hand placed over Fang's eyes. Only did Kyoya realize why when he saw tears streaming down her face. Even Nile had a look of sadness on his face even if Benkei did annoy the hell out of him. Ryo clapped his hands to gather the children's attention.

"I realize that this is a hard thing to take in, but we must keep moving."

Everybody nodded as they found another way out of the building. It wasn't safe to stay there anymore. It was destroyed. Everybody just walked solemnly to the dense forest as it was probably the safest place since bigger animals couldn't get through it. Ryo looked back at the building as he heard the spinosaurus roar. They just lost somebody, and he was going to make sure nobody else is lost on this island. He heard the others call for him while he ran to catch up. They are going to be okay, he reassured himself. They are going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **I killed - Benkei off first. Why? I have no idea. But, yeah, Benkei went first. Who's next? I don't know. I figure around four people will be killed within the course of this story. It probably won't be very long either. Hope you have enjoyed it!


	4. Sickness

**Replies:**

_RainbowAbstract _– I have no idea who's next! Lalalalala!

_Kingdom's Oathkeeper _– I'm glad it's funny? I mean, some of it is going to be funny. Mostly because I think Fang can't go without making some kind of joke.

_Metal Saphire _– Yeah, Benkei died. Bravely … maybe not. I'm not too sure.

_Red Moon Night _– Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope it will only get better from here.

**A/N: **So, anyway, yeah, nobody is going to die in this chapter. Mostly because I don't know who to kill off next. Ha ha ha … ha … *dodges behind corner*

* * *

Kyoya found it odd - to a certain extent. It was just extremely quiet to him; it was driving him crazy. After all the years he knew Benkei, he had gotten use to the noise and him always cheering him on. Now, the silence was absolutely _killing _him. He just walked behind everybody else as he watched them silently. They weren't talking much either except for a whisper here and there. And those came mostly from Fang and Nile. Fang was upset; it was quite clear to everybody in the group. Tears still stained her cheeks as she simply shook her head at the Egyptian boy and just walked farther ahead of him. Leaving poor Nile to limp his way through the forest.

"Did you say something?" asked Kyoya as he caught up to him.

"No," replied Nile. "At least, I don't think I did."

Well, Nile was worried now. He was starting to think he said something wrong to her. Wait - why does he worry if he said something wrong? If anything, she probably misunderstood him. The boy just shook his head as he continued to limp through the forest with the help of Kyoya this time, since Fang obviously wasn't there to help him. The Leone user just sighed as he grabbed Nile's arm and threw it around his shoulder. They needed to walk quicker to keep up with everybody else.

/

"Did something happen?" asked Madoka as she stared at Fang.

"No, why?"

"You're …"

"I'm what?"

"Not with Nile?"

Fang sighed as she stopped walking. The others stopped as well as they turned to face her. She puffed out a cheek before turning on her heel. She wasn't allowed to walk by herself? The girl just let out the held oxygen as she sighed. She was overreacting, wasn't she? The girl turned to face them and muttered, "Sorry. I just figured I was allowed to walk alone some days." She realized that she was _always _around Nile, but that didn't mean that she _had _to be around him. Besides, she was annoyed with him right now.

"I'm sorry," apologized Madoka. "You seem to be in a fight."

"It's not a fight," replied Nile as he sat on the ground, his ankle throbbing. "I don't even know what I did."

"Typical boy," commented Mei-Mei. "Boys never know what they do."

This sparked an argument between the group. There was only three girls, so they weren't fairing too well against all the boys. Ryo sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "ENOUGH!" The others stopped as they heard him yell. "Listen, I know we're all in nerve and shocked that Benkei is gone, _but _we need to keep calm or we'll lose **more **people. Do you understand? Then, if you do, stop fighting!"

"Sorry," replied Nile while looking at Fang. "For whatever I did."

"It's fine," she said. "Like Mr. Hagane said, we're just all nerves, and that's exactly how I am. I just took it out on somebody."

"So you took it out on the injured one. Gee, thanks," he said, laughing dryly. Fang just threw a twig at him. He dodged it quite easily.

"I suppose we can rest here," spoke Ryo. "Bandage our injured ones." He looked at Yu as he said this since the boy was rubbing his cheek where the raptor had gotten him merely hours ago. The others just nodded in agreement as they found a hollow tree trunk to take shelter in. Most everybody was thankful that the trees were so, gloriously tall. Nile wrapped a new bandage around his ankle as his eyes drifted toward the girl sleeping on his shoulder. Fang had fallen asleep almost instantly. Her soft breathing was the only thing telling them she was still alive.

"Everybody, get some rest. We'll need our strength tomorrow to move toward the coast of the island. It'll be easier to gain somebody's attention from the shore."

The tired children just nodded before settling down to sleep. Madoka ended near Gingka once again as did Kenta this time around. Tsubasa finished fixing Yu's cheek before the little boy just fell asleep where he was sitting. The Chinese team had taken a corner as well. Again, everybody kind of slept around Dashan. Kyoya had leaned against the wall as he drifted off to sleep as well. The only one having a problem: Nile. Fang was literally sleeping on him. Green eyes looked at her before he carefully moved her head from his shoulder. She moaned slightly from the movement stirring her, but she quickly fell back to sleep as her head was laid on his scarf. He kept forgetting he wore the thing. Sighing, he also leaned against the wall before drifting off.

/

The group moved quickly and quietly through the forest as they tried to find the shore. It was quite hard, but they followed the river since it had to flow into the ocean. Mei-Mei yawned as she stretched before her eyes widened. It was back. The spinosaurus roared as it snapped its powerful jaws near the group. It roared before diving toward her at a speedy pace. She could only scream as its jaws clamped around her …

/

"Mei-Mei. Wake up. It's just a nightmare."

The girl opened her eyes as she clung to the person that had woken her. Dashan just sighed as he patted her back. Her crying quickly became sobs as she calmed from her nightmare. It was scary, and it felt real. Nile watched them as he had woken with her screaming as well. Nobody else seemed to wake though. They were dead to the world at the moment. Mei-Mei quickly nodded as something was said to her before she laid back down to sleep. Dashan just looked at Nile, "Can't sleep either?"

"I was woken by her screaming," he grumbled. "Not that I was getting much sleep."

"Everybody is on edge," commented Dashan. "It's only natural that some won't get some sleep."

"I'm used to it," huffed Nile. "Besides, my ankle's keeping me awake more so then anything."

"It's quiet."

"That's because Benkei's not here anymore," whispered Fang as she woke. "He's the one that snored the loudest."

She clenched Serval in her hand as she stared at her beyblade. She found that Guardian Serval was the prettiest thing. It made her feel guilty since Wind Cougar was pretty in her own right as well. She sighed before sitting. The sound of herbivores was heard throughout the forest. It made her relax slightly. The island wasn't just full of carnivores that would eat them without much thought. Her downcast eyes were red from crying; anybody could see that. As it seemed normal, Nile just placed a hand on her head. It was something that seemed to have become natural between them. She shrugged him off before laying back down. Whatever happened, she had eventually drifted back to sleep. The two boys looked at each other before shrugging then proceeded to go back to sleep as well.

/

Green eyes shook with concern as Fang tried not to start crying once again. The night was a success; nothing attacked them. But, they had bigger concerns at the moment. When she had woke, the boy next to her was extremely warm. She had called Ryo almost immediately. Nile was running a fever, and it was from the raptor's bite. They were in a forest full of dinosaurs, on an island that didn't exist on any map, and they had no antiseptics - it was only a matter of time before his wound would get infected even if they cleaned it properly. They were still in the tree afraid to move until his fever at least broke. Madoka and Mei-Mei were huddled in a corner with Fang in the middle as she just stared outside the hollow tree.

"He'll be okay," comforted Madoka. "We'll have help soon."

"And what if we don't?" she snapped, not really meaning too.

Madoka grew quiet. Mei-Mei didn't even know what to say either. They had no antibiotics with them, and the plants were rather different on this island. Nobody knew if they were poison or not to the human body. Nobody wanted to find out either. Fang just huffed as she dropped her head on her knees. Hair covered her face as she just stayed quiet. A quiet Fang was never a good sign.

"I just don't want anyone else to die," she whispered.

"Well," spoke Kyoya as he approached them. "We're on an island full of dinosaurs, Fang. It's a nice wish."

"I know," she said. "I know."

She stood and just walked over to Nile before sitting next to him. At least, they had material to use, and some water that was found. She washed his face off with the cool towel. It seemed to help somewhat, but nothing was truly going to help until his fever broke. She had to think this was her fault. He was always getting hurt around her. Yep, it definitely was her fault. Maybe she'd go back to Koma Village after this was all said and done. She would never leave that place again. She sighed before laying the cloth across his forehead. They had to get off this island first.

* * *

**A/N: **No, a fever won't kill Nile. I'm not allowed to kill him, remember? But, he was bound to get sick. Yu might not get sick since his wound was small in comparison to the Egyptian's ankle wound.


	5. Raptor Attack II

**Replies: **

_Darkness Dragon _– Because it's my story? And it's more realistic if not everybody makes it. Why did I chose Benkei? I don't really know the reason. He wasn't getting much screen time anyway.

_Kingdom's Oathkeeper _– I'm glad you thought it was cute. It was kind of meant to be … cute. And, we have to admit, Fang is always around Nile. Even unintentionally.

**A/N: **I would just like to point out even though the characters, except Fang, are not mine; the story plot is still mine. And, I can kill people off as need be to fit the story. Also, the only OC in this story is, obviously, Fang. And, I was told that I wasn't allowed to kill her off. She's a favorite character of the story, damn it. I have never been told that my OC is a favorite since she's not, technically, in the show. I worked hard on her, so I even like her. She's not dying. LOL.

**Fang: **I feel so much better knowing you won't kill me, but you'll give Nile a fever and kill of Benkei.

**Me: **You have it worse. You go through all the psychological damage. 8D

* * *

Nile moaned as he shook from the icy cold that had covered him. He was still burning, but he was cold. It was the infection that was running through his body, and his body was working overtime to fit it; hence, the fever being high. Fang was worried. She knew all too well that if a fever gets high enough, it could harm the person instead of help them. She wiped his face off with the cool towel once again. It did help somewhat since it helps to bring his temperature down before it goes up again within a few minutes. She didn't know what to do. They others had gone to find some more water. She told everybody to go since it wouldn't do much good to leave a few people here when the island was big. She leaned against the wall of the tree as she watched him sleep through his fever.

"F-Fang," he muttered, his eyes opening. "W-What's going on?"

"You're sick," she whispered, answering him. "Go back to sleep, Nile."

He just groaned before laying back on the ground; he was uncomfortable, but he really couldn't move. Fang noticed him being uncomfortable, so she placed his head on her lap. Dark green eyes stared at her as she just smiled at him. Her fingers ran through his hair as she tried to think of something to say, "So, I bet you'd rather be in the hospital now, huh?"

"I'd rather be wherever you are," he spoke.

She blushed and smiled, "You're fever is talking."

"Maybe," he replied. "My head does hurt."

She went to reply again when a hissing noise stopped her. She knew that noise. Nile also sat up to look in the area of the hiss. A raptor appeared as it clicked its middle claw over a few rocks. Fang gasped as she tried to move herself and Nile back away from it. It wasn't working very well as other raptors appeared in different areas around the tree. The first one yelped and trilled at the others. They moved closer toward the couple (yes, I used the word couple, not like how you think of it though).

"Of all the times for them to go, "Hey, let's go attack that delicious group of humans," groaned Fang.

"Of all the times to make a lousy joke," commented Nile.

The girl grabbed Guardian Serval as the raptors got into a position to pounce on them. The first leapt at them as she released the bey without a second thought. It smacked the raptor in the jaw as it backed away shaking its head. The black and gold bey spun strongly as Serval appeared before them. It meowed loudly before growling at the raptors. One raptor yelped and trilled at Serval as she just stood her ground against it.

"Well, animals always had a sixth sense," spoke Fang. The raptors pounced as they tried to tackle Serval. She just dodged them with ease before the chain appeared in her mouth. Thinking quickly, she used it to smack a few of them away. They were lucky that raptors weren't much bigger than they were, AKA: human sized. The raptors weren't letting up as they continued to try and grab Serval. Fang noticed she was slowly losing her spin. They had gotten smarter just from watching Pegasus from before.

"We're in trouble. Serval is slowing down."

"L-Let me try," the boy mumbled as he grabbed Horuseus.

"Let it go, Nile," Fang said, shocked. "You're in no condition to release Horuseus let alone take on four raptors. I'll handle them."

He didn't heed her words nor listen to her, as it may be. He locked Horuseus in his launcher before launching it next to Serval. Horuseus wobbled slightly before it strengthened and balanced out. Fang sighed in relief as Nile bit his tongue. He wouldn't admit that it was hard to control Horuseus in such a state, but he wasn't going to let Fang defend the both of them on her own.

"Why don't you ever listen?" she groaned.

"Because, if I listened to you, I'd be giving in, and I don't want to do that," he said, smiling.

"The fever is still talking," she groaned once again.

"We can't leave you alone for one second, can we?" a very familiar voice called as a green beyblade appeared beside them.

"Kyoya!"

The green haired boy just 'tched' as he had Leone create a wind that pretty much had the raptors blown away or retreat. Fang sighed in relief as she looked at the boy who had passed out once again. She called Serval back before holding her hand out to Horuseus. It came back to her as well. It always had ever since she called it back after Imhotep had them first attacked. She looked at the gold bey before placing it back in Nile's holder. She placed Serval back in its holder before she started running her fingers through Nile's hair once again. Everybody was returning with water since they had found a spring near them. A spring meant a river. A river meant it flowed into a larger body of water. Since this was an island, they knew it had to flow into the ocean. They just had to find the river and follow it. The best thing: Nile's fever finally broke through the whole raptor ordeal. Fang could literally feel him cooling off as his once ragged breathing evened out.

"I'm glad you're okay," spoke Ryo.

"I'm glad too," smiled Fang. "His fever finally broke."

"That's even better news. When he's feeling better tomorrow, we'll try to look for the river."

"Sounds good."

Everybody agreed as they settled down for the night once again, but this time, some volunteered to take turns watching for the raptors to return. The girls were once again sleeping though. Madoka was curled by the fire they managed to start. Mei-Mei was also sleeping by the warm fire. Fang was sleeping near the wall. Nile's head was still on her lap, so she didn't want to move him. Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Dashan had volunteered to take turns watching during the night. Gingka was first as everybody else turned in to sleep before it was their turn to watch. The best thing was to make sure nobody else was lost.

* * *

**A/N: **More people will die. But, this story is going to be rather short since it's just about them getting off the island. Though, there will be more spiny and T. Rex. I can make sure of that one for you. The raptors won't be seen anymore. They've learned their lesson not to mess with the "delicious group of flesh". If only the Spinosarous and T. Rex were that smart. And yes, this was a Fang x Nile centric chapter. So, shoot me. The others will get their time to shine. Like, in the next chapter, when the Chinese team actually becomes important ... and Mei-Mei's nightmare comes true. *spoiler* She won't die though.


	6. Group Split

**Replies: **

_xXUmikozenzenXx _– Thank you. I'm glad you thought it was cute. I've found that I like to make Nile delirious when he's stuck in a hospital or extremely feverish. LOL

_RainbowAbstract _– Yes, Kyoya to the rescue. Though, he normally rescues Fang a lot. If I ever finish the first story to this series, you'll see that for yourself. Nile can usually handle himself I find.

**A/N: **I just finished _Return of the Mummy_, and I just realized that this story is almost over as well. Wow, where did the time go, people? But anyway, I'm going to announce this here - for the next story, I will need some OCs since the story will take place in a town in the USA … called Perfection. Oh my, Gin, where is this going? I just need workers. And people … who are bladers. Yep. I'll need five OCs to be threaded throughout the story. Basically, in a PM, I need information. I'll choose five OCs. Kay? I normally don't ask this, but my OC creating machine is out of order.

I need:

**Name: **

**Age: (19-22) **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Beyblade: (Please give a description of the bey as well as the spirit residing in it)**

**Beyblade Type: (Attack, Defense, Stamina, combination, etc.) **

**Attacks: (Three please.) **

And, that's about it for information. I'm not going to say more is better, but the ones that are neatly organized will be read through and analyzed before all others. I'm a grammar and spelling freak, so sue me.

* * *

The forest was thick. The forest was grimy. And the forest had everybody sweating as they trudged their way through all the mud. The group had managed to find the river which put Mei-Mei on alert. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind even if it was a few days ago. She knew it was a nightmare as well, but it still scared her. It seemed too real as if it was trying to tell her something. Dashan stared at her out of the corner of his eye; he knew she was on the defensive when it came to following the river to the shore. She told him her nightmare, and it worried him that she was still caught up on it. It was just a dream (nightmare, he reminded himself), and it couldn't come true no matter how much she thought it was going to come true. Tsubasa had watched her reaction to the river as well. He may have not heard about Mei-Mei's nightmare, but he knew she was worried about being near the river.

"Maybe we should take a break," he suggested.

"That's a good idea," commented Ryo. "We'll stop here for a few."

"No!" shouted Mei-Mei. "Let's … let's go deeper into the forest."

"Nonsense!" shouted Gingka. "We're safe at the river, right?"

"I haven't noticed anything dangerous."

Green eyes watched Mei-Mei as she paced back and forth away from the riverbank. Everybody else had made camp by it as they realized nothing was near them that was dangerous. They needed to be in the sun for a little while. Fang walked toward Mei-Mei before placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl almost flipped her over before realizing who it was behind her.

"Geez, Mei-Mei, jumpy much?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"I had this nightmare. We were at the river, and the Spinosaurus was swimming up it. It attacked us, and we were no match for it."

"We're no match for it anyway," grumbled Fang.

"It's not funny, Fang!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands in the air. "It's just a dream, Mei-Mei. They can't come true."

"Everybody says that!" she exclaimed before huffing and turning away from the girl. Fang just sighed as she went back to the others. She sat by Nile, who leaned on her, causing the girl to fall over which had everybody laughing. Mei-Mei sighed as she soon joined them. Nobody else was concerned, so she wasn't too concerned either. It was just a dream after all.

/

Mei-Mei blinked as she felt vibrations on the ground. They had decided to stay near the river for the night since it seemed as if it was a safe house. She sat and rubbed her head. Sleeping on hard anything was not getting any more comfortable than it had at the beginning. The thumping and vibration was reminded when it happened again. Though, it had woken Dashan from his slumber as well. The boy yawned as he sat up to look around, "Maybe we should wake the others." Mei-Mei nodded as she went about waking the others. A roar beat them to it as the others shot up almost instantly. A sail of flesh appeared in the river's water. Mei-Mei shook as she ran away from the river's edge. It was just like her nightmare. Fang yawned as she noticed the sail, "Joy, our friend, Spiny, is back." She quickly stood and ran toward the forest as quick as she could. Everybody had done the same as they quickly split up. It probably wasn't the best idea but the dinosaur just roared as it couldn't get through the trees. He couldn't uproot them.

/

Mei-Mei huffed as she stopped. Dashan stopped behind her as they looked around the area. Nobody else was with them. "Well, this is a predicament." Mei-Mei huffed as she looked scared. The group split when the carnivore appeared from the river.

"What are we going to do?"

"We find the river and head for the coast. I'm sure that's what the others are doing."

The girl just nodded as they started toward the river without going out in the open. Eventually, they would have to appear in the open, but they hoped it would be with the others. The group was split until they reach the coast. Everybody had to try their best to make sure they make it. Dashan only hoped everybody made it there not just a few less.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that's this chapter. That means there will be chapters for each of the split up groups. So, besides the obvious, who should be with who for the next few chapters? I'm not sure if there is an even number people or not, so I'm not sure. Ah ha … yep, I'm a genius. Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I apologize.


End file.
